The user interfaces on many mobile devices are quite limited, with only a small number of user options being displayed at one time. This is a result of the size of the mobile device's display and the basic user input means which is available (e.g. there is only a small number of buttons available and often any cursors are quite basic in their functionality). This can lead to complex menu structures with useful commands, such as one to set up a communication link between a first mobile device and a second mobile device, being buried several levels down in a menu. As a result, some operations may be rarely, if ever, used by many users who are deterred by the complicated menu operations.
Methods have been developed by which a communication link, which may be a secure link, can be established between two devices by holding the two devices together and moving the two devices together in a random motion for several seconds. Through detection of this random motion by both devices, a private key can be generated for use over a communication link between both devices. This provides an easy way for a user to establish a communication link, although further operations, once the link is established, require inputs via the buttons/keys on the mobile device and may still require navigation through many menus.